


In the Doghouse

by MageWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Collars, Doggy Style, F/M, I Tried, Mind Manipulation, My First Smut, No Romance, Original Fiction, Partial Nudity, Puppy Play, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Sasha was supposed to visit her Aunt Frida right after her eighteenth birthday. Strange things start occurring, however, when Aunt Frida finds her niece's human pup collar. Weirder still, she's completely fine with it! But now that Sasha's on all fours, barking and with only a collar and kneepads on, changes start happened, specifically to her mind...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	In the Doghouse

Sasha didn't want to be here, and the house of some aunt she hadn't met since she was four. Her mother hadn't even given her a good reason as to why she was here; she just told her today and nearly dragged her into the car! The young woman sighed as she was dropped off on her wooden porch, watching her mother's black Sudan drive into the distance. She looked around, sighing as she confirmed in her mind that yes, this house was miles away from the nearest town.

"Whatever. Maybe she finally lost her mind or some shit." She remarked, rolling her eyes and running a hand through her blonde hair. Just then, the door swung open, a plump, curly haired older woman approaching her from the other side.

"Oh my! You must be Sasha, right?" She asked, her voice syrupy and booming. Sasha nodded curtly, figuring if she was at last polite, this would be over with quicker. The woman's smile grew wider still as she said, "Oh my, have you grown! Come in dear, come in! You don't want to catch a cold in this weather!"

Sasha followed the jolly woman inside the large, rustic farmhouse. Well, at least she seemed nice enough. Maybe she could trick her into letting her go into town? She was already craving the bitter taste of vodka as her aunt led her through the house, chattering away and explaining the inane details of each room. Sasha mostly tuned her out, nodding and chuckling awkwardly occasionally to keep up the facade of engagement.

The house was huge and open, but Aunt Frida didn't seem to get the memo, showing her every single room and explaining it's purpose and history. Sasha tiredly of the explanations quickly but still wanted to keep up her demeanor of interest.

Blessedly, they came to her room. Aunt Frida beamed at her and said, "Oh, this room is the best one! It's big and well lit, everything you could ever ask for!". She was right of course. The room had two very large windows on the wall opposite to the door, and it was spacey, plenty of room to set her things down. "You know, Sasha, this room used to be the dining room! I renovated it and moved the table to the kitchen since I usually live alone!". The gray haired woman laughed and winked at her, saying "Now, be careful not to scratch the walls, but other than that, be a good girl!"

She walked away at the sound of a ding from the kitchen, mumbling something about the oven going off. Sasha blushed slightly at the use of good girl, quickly setting her backpack down and opening it. She rummaged around in it for a long while before finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a large, blue nylon collar from her bag, looking around nervously to make sure her annoying aunt wasn't around the corner.

Ever since she had been a little girl, Sasha wanted to be a dog. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a carefree, loyal pet who had masters watching over her. She smiled slightly when she recalled how she spent the better part of her childhood as a dog. Mostly around the house though; she quickly found that no classmate or friends wanted to hear about wanting to be a dog. She accepted it, realizing it must be strange to those who never wanted to be a dog as badly as she did. On her tenth birthday, however, her mother had told her she needed to start acting like a human. She explained that she was fine with playing pretend for a while, but she was a big girl now, and big girls don't act like animals.

Sasha reluctantly agreed, up until her fifteenth birthday when she found out about the puppyplay community.

Their lives sounded awesome to her. Sure, most of them didn't spend 24/7 as dogs, but she was alright with that. She reasoned it must get boring to be a dog every once in a while. However, with pressures to find a college, what she would study, and a job, she dove deeper into her dog dreams, wishing to escape it all and leave her responsibilities behind permanently. Meanwhile, she lashed out, going binge drinking, smoking behind the school, and committing petty crime. Anything to keep her acting human like her mother said she should.

She never cared that much if they landed her in trouble; at least they made her feel more alive.

"Sasha dear, it's time for lunch!" Her aunt called out from the kitchen.

Sasha scowled, cross at being dragged out of her reminiscing. Still, her stomach hungered for food, so she obeyed it and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The day had gone by in a blur. Aunt Frida had turned out to be quite nice, talking about her childhood while also asking Sasha about how she was. Sasha made sure to keep her dog dreams carefully concealed, even lying and saying she was going to study art. True, she liked art and would often doodle being a dog, but she never took a huge interest in it.

Dinner was nice. It was a savory ham casserole, which the young woman devoured quickly. She was always a sucker for meat. They then watched some old movies together., Sasha didn't really bother understanding them, as they looked to be from the forties. She also got to pet some of her aunt's cats as they settled with them on the couch. Overall, it was a nice experience.

Sleep had come easily to her after the day she had. She didn't dream about anything that she remembered, but when she woke up, she found herself refreshed, so that was nice.

However, when she sat up she saw a dreadful sight, one that made her heart stop and body freeze in fear.

Aunt Frida was holding the collar she had yesterday.

 _'Shit, I forgot to put it back-'_ She frantically thought. Sasha sucked in a breath, quickly, "I-it's not what it looks like, I-I swear!"

Aunt Frida, who had been inspecting the collar up until that point, raised a brow, a frown on her face.

"What does it look like? I was just admiring your collar. You do have a good taste in colors, let me tell you. I suppose you really like art, hmm?" She said nonchalantly, smiling towards the end of her sentence. Sasha gasped quietly.

"H-how did you know it was mine?!" She demanded, standing up in her bed. Her blue eyes were wide and scared, nearly on the verge of tears. The secret she had carefully hidden from most of the people in her life was uncovered in a day by this woman!

Her aunt giggled, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh my, there's nothing to be ashamed of, dear!" She quickly reassured, "Your mother told me all about your phase. I didn't think you'd still have a collar, but I suppose I was proven wrong."

Sasha blinked in confusion, bewildered at her reaction.

"Y-you're not weirded out?" She inquired. the plump woman shook her head, laughing.

"Oh no! Your mother told me she's kept you from acting in such a way for so many years, but I thought that perhaps if I could make your stay here more tolerable, perhaps I could let you be a dog here. And yes, you can be a dog the entire three weeks!"

Sasha's nearly dropped to the floor at those words. Sh-she'd really let her be her dog while she was here?!

 _'I mean, it sounds better than listening to an old crone ramble about the past and her cats for three weeks.'_ She thought. She took in a deep breath and and said, "I'd love too be your dog, but why? Why're you letting me?"

The curly haired brunette shrugged and explained, "Ah well, my last dog died a yea ago. He was the best dog I ever had, and I was feeling lonely!". Sasha felt a bit bad for the woman as she then drooped and said, "But... if you don't want to be my dog, then I suppose we can just clean out the shed-"

"No, wait!" The young lady interjected, "I want to be your dog, I swear! I was just asking why!"

Aunt Frida smiled and nodded.

"Good girl." She said, sending a shiver and pleasure up Sasha's spine. Aunt Frida then explained, "But, I want to lay down some rules. One, you mustn't be a naughty or disobedient dog. I want a bad dog in my house. Second, you will use the backyard as your toilet."

Sasha's face erupted in a blush, but she nodded otherwise.

"And three, no human words or standing upright unless I say otherwise." She finished. Once her niece nodded, accepting all three rules, Aunt Frida pulled a couple things from behind her back. Just as Sasha was about to question how she did that, she was handed a fresh pair of thick, woolly socks, kneepads, and thick winter gloves without fingers.

"So you don't get scratched up." Her aunt explained gently. "Other than that, there will be no clothing allowed on your body. Dogs don't wear clothes, now do they?"

Sasha gulped and nodded quickly as her aunt walked away. She frowned. So no clothes, huh? Well, she didn't seemt o have guests over a whole lot, so she could probably get away with this. Besides, there wasn't a neighbor in sight... Maybe this would be fun. Sasha had always imagined herself naked as a dog, free of restrictive, stuffy clothing. Yeah, she was sure she would be fine without clothes.

So, she stripped of her nightshirt, her bra (she had always been worried during puberty that if she was a dog, her boobs would hang low, but thankfully they never grew beyond a B-cup), her sweatpants, and underwear. She put on the kneepads, socks, and gloves and sighed. Okay, here she goes. Now or never, do or die.

She padded into the kitchen and laid by the entrance, watching her new master cooking. It smelled like biscuits and gravy, which made her drool. However, heeding her aunt's words, she stayed on the edge of the kitchen, patiently waiting for breakfast. After what felt like an hour, she was startled when Aunt Frida finally set out a plate for herself and... a bowl for her. Sasha panted happily, letting her practiced doggy mind take over. She nuzzled her aunt's hand, making the woman smile.

"Aw, such a good puppy!" he cooed, rubbing her cheek with a gnarled hand, "And Buddy, my last dog, would be in the kitchen as soon as I start cooking! You're such a paitent girl!"

Sasha couldn't help but wag her butt at such praise before she dug into her food.

While it felt quite weird and somewhat exciting to eat from a dog bowl at first, something strange was happening in Sasha. She could felt that as soon as she was done eating, devouring food from a bowl, with no silverware or even hands to assist in being last messy, become a little more normal. Yes, she could remember eating out of a bowl sometimes. She didn't do it as often as eating from a plate, but she didn't find it weird or strange anymore. Somewhere deep down, she knew she should be questioning it, but her memories confirmed it, so surely it was true!

Aunt Frida patted her niece's shoulder and said gently, "Now, I'm going to watch T.V for a few hours, then we'll play in the back. You behave yourself now, girl!". She walked away, leaving Sasha to mull over her words. It sounded like she had free reign over the house as long as she was a good dog. With that in mind, Sasha started to explore the house on all fours, sniffing and nudging and pawing at things. It felt so strange bein on all fours now, the house seeming so much bigger now! But at the same time, it was new, exciting, and fun!

At one point, she came across a long haired, black and white tom cat. Jupper, she recalled his name was. The cat sniffed at her, probably confused at to why this human was on all fours. She sniffed back, wagging her ass. Then the cat rubbed up against her, purring. It laid at her hands rolling onto it side and stretching before it curled up. Sasha, not wanting to disturb her new friend, laid down, sniffing at the cat. It blinked slowly at her before it went back to catnapping.

The young woman saw two options: Disturb the cat and possibly have it scratch her, or take a nap with it. Naturall, she chose the latter, finding the cat a sort of comforting presence. She laid onto the carpeted floor, yawning and laying her head on her hands. Her eyelids closed and she found herself drifting off into sleep fairly quick.

* * *

"Sasha! It's playtime, girl!"

Sasha awoke in an instant at those words, startled at first before she gathered her wits. Ah, so it wasn't a dream. She really was acting like a dog, huh? She found herself a bit disappointed that Jupper had left, but she guessed she must have been asleep for a good while if the cat was awake before her. She snorted in amusement at thae thought.

Sasha lifted herself to her feet (or rather, hands and knees), and took off, excited to play.

Aunt Frida smiled at her niece climbed the stairs, saying "Ah, there you are! We're just going to go potty, then we'll play! I might even teach you a few tricks!"

Sasha panted happily, finding herself dashing to the door. Her aunt chuckled and followed close behind, clipping a leash to her collar.

"Now now, settle down, Sasha. I'll see if yo ubehave on the leash before you do any playing, understood?"

Sasha stared dumbly at her aunt for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before her aunt whispered, "Bark for yes.". Sasha let out a quick, happy bark, the noise making her even more happy. Then, Aunt Frida opened the door, the outside air blowing onto Sasha.

For her, it was hard to not be excited. The warm summer breeze felt amazing on her skin, the insects buzzed around her, and the sky was a clear, unblocked blue. However, she kept still and walked around the garden with her Aunt Frida, walking around it at least twice. The older woman then grabbed a spade that was laying on the ground. She dug a shallow hole, and gestured to it. Sasha realized quickly what she was wanted her to do.

It filled her with shame, being something she never did, even as a kid, but she quickly squashed it down. She tried to reason that it was simply something she had to do if she wanted to be a dog. Even though her cheeks burned and her arms shook, she stepped forward, maneuvering her ass over the hole. Sucking in a deep breath, she told herself that if she did this, her aunt would surely call her a good girl and let her play.

So, like a good dog, she pissed and shitted into the hole, letting it all out. Thankfully, she squatted just enough that it didn't splash on her leg, but she still had to be cleaned with a hose. Aunt Frida rubbed her cheek, murmuring praise under her breath. However, Sasha found something happening in her mind, causing her to zone out.

In her mind, she could feel the memories, the want to do her business on the toilet flew out the window, so to speak. Now, whenever she thought about going to the bathroom, she thought of the large backyard, of pissing and shitting into the grass like a good doggie would. She was confused, but it felt so right, so natural. Soon, she forgot how to use the toilet althoughter, the shame of doing her business outside disappearing into thin air.

Her aunt then whistled, drawing Sasha's attention to her. The plump lady smiled cheerfully and said while holding up a tennis ball, "Sasha, do you want to play fetch?"

Sasha couldn't stifle her excited bark this time, leaping in the air with joy. Her aunt smiled and patted her head before she lifted the back into the air, throwing it a several yards away. The young woman gave chase instantly, her focus solely on the ball. She found it inside a round-leafed shrub, poking her head in and grabbing the ball in her mouth. She ran back over to her aunt, surprising herself with how quickly she was moving. But she guessed it didn't matter; she had the ball.

"Drop it, Sash." Her aunt said as she stood over her once she stopped, chewing on the fuzzy ball. Sasha didn't respond at first, but after a swift slap to the ass, she felt it fall out of her mouth. Her aunt grabbed it before she could, throwing it slightly farther Sasha found herself chasing after it once more, her legs moving as fast as they could carry her. She found the ball underneath a tree's roots, running back to her aunt with the ball. This time, she dropped it at her feet, wagging her butt in excitement. She aunt smiled down at her, chuckling slightly as a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Good girl, Sasha. We'll do some tricks now. I'll feed you a bit of bacon each time you get a trick right." The woman explained. "I'll need to go get it real quick, so stay right here.".

As she walked up the stairs, Sasha laid on the grass, laying her head on her paws. She gazed around her, taking in the green grass rustling in the wind, the small insects and birds chirping and hopping around, the wind blowing gently against her skin. It was actually quite nice, she found, to unwind for a bit, no human distractions or worries clouding her mind, just appreciating nature for what it was. She felt her mind change again as her thoughts wondered onto her owner-

Wait, did she just call her aunt her owner?

But then again, she reasoned, that's what she was. For now, she owned Sasha as her dog. The thought made her blush, feeling a wave of pleasure run up hr spine. Yes... she was her owner.

"Sasha! Time for your tricks!" Her owner called out as she descended the stairs. Sitting up, Sasha ran to greet her, licking her legs and sniffing at the bacon in her hands. Her owner smiled.

"Alright girl, sit!" She said, holding a piece of bacon in the air. Sasha sat on her rump, wagging her butt, and was soon rewarded when her owner dropped the bacon onto the ground. As a human, Sasha would cringe, thinking of all the gross germs it could pick up from the ground, but now she was way past caring, abandoning table manners altogether and chewing loudly with her mouth open.

Her owner patted her head, a smile crossing her round features and her eyes crinkling in happiness.

"Now roll over!"

The young woman rolled onto her stomach, exposing it. She felt her owner rub it, cooing praises, before she dropped the bacon right next to Sasha. She snapped it up in her jaws, chewing loudly once more.

Sasha and her owner spent the rest of the afternoon like this, practicing tricks and rewarding the former with bacon whenever she did them properly. It felt great to be rewarded, great to be petted whenever she did them right.

As the sun was hanging low in the sky, the owner and the young woman headed inside. Sasha panted happily and took off to the kitchen, wagging her ass. She knew it must be dinner time soon. Her owner motioned her to the edge of the kitchen, clacking her tongue in disappointment. Sasha whined, her hanging as she padded over and sat down with a huff. It felt like she had been wounded when she disappointed her owner, strangely enough. Like a chunk of her heart had been ripped out.

She vowed silently to do her best to be a good girl from then on, unwilling to feel like that again.

Soon, dinner was ready, a shepherd's pie that had been in the oven being pulled out. Sasha could barely contain herself as her owner took her bowl, scooped a sizeable chunk in her bowl, and placed in down by the water bowl. Sasha ate it with feverish need, chewing loudly. This time, it felt even more normal to eat from a bowl, suddenly remembering that she ate with a bowl as much as she did with a plate. It was gone all too soon, sadly, making the woman whine slightly. However, her owner directed her to a corner, telling her she'll sleep wherever she wants now, as long as it's not in her bed. Sasha let out a bark, yawned, and curled up in the corner, finding herself worn out by the day's events. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of running through a field as a dog, a bone in her mouth and praise being whispered all around her.

Sasha couldn't stifle her excited bark this time, leaping in the air with joy. Her aunt smiled and patted her head before she lifted the back into the air, throwing it a several yards away. The young woman gave chase instantly, her focus solely on the ball. She found it inside a round-leafed shrub, poking her head in and grabbing the ball in her mouth. She ran back over to her aunt, surprising herself with how quickly she was moving. But she guessed it didn't matter; she had the ball.

"Drop it, Sash." Her aunt said as she stood over her. Sasha didn't respond at first, but a swift slap to the ass, she felt it fall out of her mouth. Her aunt grabbed it before she could, throwing it slightly farther Sasha found herself chasing after it once more, her legs moving as fast as they could carry her


End file.
